


I Look Like a Damn Cat

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Bodily Changes, Confusion, Cute, Drabble, Funny, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith is surprised, M/M, Oneshot, Post Season 6, SHEITH - Freeform, comforting Shiro, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Keith discovers changes in his appearance. Shiro wakes up by his scream.





	I Look Like a Damn Cat

Keith panicked as he saw himself in the reflection of the cold metal inside of Black. Everyone had been sleeping as the lions made their way towards Earth on autopilot, but Keith had awoken to slight pains in his ears and face. He had thought nothing about it, but as he had a hard time falling back to sleep, he decided to check out what caused it all.

Big mistake.

In front of him was well, him, but not. His eyes had changed, the white scleras yellow, and his pupils an even brighter shade of violet than before. Small fangs were sticking out from his mouth, and his ears, they had grown, becoming long and pointy at two places, just the way his mother’s ears was. The ears had even turned a shade of purple that faded and blended nicely into the rest of his he, and at the very top, lighter purple fur grew in small quantities. Some fur also grew on the side of his cheeks exactly where the purple color of his skin ended.

He looked galran.

He let out a loud scream and jumped backwards, still not believing what he saw. He held his arms up, and saw that his finger nails and been turned into purple claws.

The scream pierced the lion, dodging against all of the walls before coming back towards him. If space wasn’t a soundless void, you would have heard his scream all the way towards the nearest planet.

“Keith, are you okay?”.

Shiro’s soft yet concerning voice caught the young man off guard, and as he turned to look at him, he was afraid to have eye contact.

“I just woke up thanks to pain in my face, and now I look galran. I don’t know how, I’ve got pointy ears, fangs, a bit of fur, everything! It’s weirding me out, I look like a damn cat”.

Shiro let out a laugh as he stood up, walked up towards Keith and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, causing Keith to melt and relax.

“It’s fine Keith, you look really pretty, so don’t freak out. I’m here to talk if you need to, that’s what boyfriends do”.

He let out a relieved breath.

“Thanks Shiro, it means a lot. It’s just so strange”.

“No need to thank me kitty”.

“Don’t call me kitty, or do I have to remind you about the fact that your white hair makes you look like a grandpa?”.


End file.
